


Black Love

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-23
Updated: 2007-07-23
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: When Olivia Lunet's best friend Regulus Black asks her out, she gets a bit confused. Fluffy- romantic- wonderfulness!My very first one shot! Regulus/OC!





	Black Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  


“Look, I know he’s good looking, but he’s like my best friend!” I sigh as my friend Alissa Jensen giggles from across the room.

“Yeah, but Liv, think about it. We both know you like him, and the two of you look so cute together!” She giggles again; it’s really starting to get on my nerves.

“Ali, shut up. We do not look cute together. I despise cuteness. It’s so... I dunno, girly.” I glare at her in annoyance. She’s sweet, but she can get really irritating..

Today, my very best friend in the whole world--Regulus Black--asked me out. I said I’d have to think about it--it was kind of weird. I mean, we’ve known each other for practically forever, and have been best friends since we were six. I think Reg is the sweetest and most handsome guy in our year, but I just can’t date him. It would ruin our friendship. Then again, I know some people who’ve dated their friends and ended up becoming even closer. I’m nervous about even trying it, though; we could date for a while, break up, and then end up hating each other! I don’t think I could do that. Alissa is really excited about it, though. I guess I can understand that, since whenever someone asks her out, I always get exited for her. I wonder... Do I giggle this much?

“Look, Liv, just go out with him. He’s a nice guy, so if it turns out terribly he’ll understand if you just want to stay friends. Right?” She asks carefully.

“I guess I’m just nervous, you know? What if I screw up and he ends up hating me?” I muse, sighing again.

“What if you don’t go and you live your whole life never knowing what would have happened if you had gone on one date with Regulus Black?” Alissa countered. I hate it when she does that--answers me with a question, I mean. “Even if you did screw up, you’re you and he loves you. He’d probably just think it was cute and forgive you.”

“Fine. I’ll go tell him I say yes, alright?” I ask, just hoping she’ll shut up.

“Good.” Alissa smirks with satisfaction, a note of triumph in her voice.

I run down the stairs into the Slytherin common room to find Regulus. I scan the common room chairs, because that’s where he always is--always reading. I can’t seem to find him today, though, so I think he might have gone to his dorm. I’ll go look! I walk up the stairs and find that his room is completely empty. Of course.

Maybe he’s in the library. Oh well, I’ll talk to him later.

I walk back up to my dorm and find Alissa still sitting in front of a mirror, doing her hair. Again. It’s not like it needs it. Her hair is perfect: blond, curly, and bouncy, unlike mine. I absolutely hate my hair; it’s too flat, straight, long, and blackish. Alissa says she’d kill for my hair, but I don’t see why.  
I sit down on my bed and pick up a book from the table. I open it up to start reading, but before I can begin I hear a tapping on the window. There’s an owl out there. I think it’s Regulus’s, so I get up and let it in. I untie the letter on its leg and begin to read it.

_Dearest Livvy,_

_Hi. I just wanted you to know, that even if you don’t like me in the same way I like you, you’ll always be my best friend. I know this might be awkward, but... well, I think I love you. We’ve been through tons of stuff together, and I don’t know what I’d do without you. You’ve always been there through everything that ever happened to me. Birthdays, Christmases, even when Sirius left; you’ve always been there. So, even if you don’t want to go out with me, I’ll understand. You’re too nice to hate me, right? If you don’t feel the same way I do, forget I ever said anything. I won’t mind._

_Love, In whatever form you want,_

_Regulus A. Black_

Oh my God. I can’t believe it! How can he be so sweet? I have got to find him. I know I like him, I’ve always liked him. But..... Oh, I don’t know!

He thinks he loves me? I know I love him. I always have. What the hell? Oh God, I love him. I’ve got to tell him.

“Ali! Where do you think Regulus is? He’s not in the common room! I’ve got to tell him I love him!” I shout frantically.

“Liv, calm down. He’s probably in the library. You smart people can be so stupid sometimes. If not, he’s in the Astronomy Tower. Obviously.” She smirks at me, then realizes what I said. “Wait- did you just say that you _love_ him? When did this happen?”

“I’ll tell you later,” I yell, running down the stairs from the dormitory, ignoring the glares of the girls I run into.

As soon as I reach the library, I can see he that isn’t there. Sirius and Alana are sitting at a table with Sirius’s friends; when they see me, Alana grins slightly and waves before returning to her book.

I wave back and then turn to leave.

I notice that Alana looks very tired. Every time I’ve seen her recently she has been. I hope she’s alright. I know I should talk to her, but not right now. I will tomorrow. I swear.

I run up to the Astronomy Tower, knowing I’ll find him there. I see him leaning over the edge, looking out at the darkening sky.

“Hey Reg,” I say, walking up to stand next to him. “So, I’ve been thinking.”

He smiles. “That’s never good.”

“Hey! I’m trying to be serious here. I was thinking about that letter you wrote me, and I just wanted to tell you-” He cut me off.

“Livvy, it’s okay. I don’t mind if you don’t like me that way. Or any way for that matter.” He sighs.

“No. Reg- If you interrupt me again Regulus Black, you will regret it,” I threaten, shaking my finger at him. “I love you. That’s all there is to it. I love you more than anything in the world! Now, stop trying to convince yourself that you aren’t good enough or whatever the hell you think! Get this through your head Reg: I. Love. You. Why wouldn’t I?”

He sighs again. “Livvy, you are amazing, and beautiful, and perfect. I’m just... me. My family is a bunch of prejudiced jerks, and I’m just a bookish weirdo. You shouldn’t love me. No one else does; I’m not worth your time.”

“Yes, you are! You’re so nice, and I don’t know anyone smarter or sweeter than you! Who gives a damn how horrible your family is? And really, I’m just as bookish as you are. I am not perfect. I love you. Please, please accept that! I love you,” I repeat. I hug him tightly, never wanting to let him go.

“Alright. I know you’re not perfect, but you’re pretty damn close. I love you too. I always will.” He smiles down at me, grinning sweetly.

“And what do you mean no one else loves you? Have you not seen how all the girls in our year look at you? Are you completely oblivious? They would all give anything to go out with you,” I tell him.

“Do they now?” He looks pleased with himself. “I’ve never noticed, you’re the only one I’ve ever paid any attention to. And you never seemed to notice me.”

“I always noticed you, I just didn’t realize it.” I smile. “So, Alissa was helpful.”

“I’m not surprised,” he smirks.

I roll my eyes. “Yeah, apparently we look very cute together.”

“Ah. I’m sure we do. She is so girly.” He grins again. “Livvy, I love you. Imperfections and all.”

“You’d better.”  
He kisses me softly, and right then I’m sure I can do anything. No matter what happens, I’ll always love him, and he’ll always be my best friend.

“I love you, Olivia.”

“I love you, Regulus.” 


End file.
